Kenangan Yang Berharga
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Kau adalah orang yang berharga, dan semua kenanganku bersamamu akan menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga sepanjang hidupku. Oneshot.


Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama bergelut dalam masa-masa ke-Hiatus-an, saya bisa kembali berkarya dalam dunia per-Fan Fictionan yang indah ini, horeeee!

Dan kali ini, masih dengan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai pemeran utamanya, saya mencoba untuk menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah ketikan, sambil berharap bahwa para pembaca sekalian akan menyukai –atau setidaknya tidak membenci- Fict ini.. ^_^;

Dan semoga apa yang akan saya sajikan ini dapat tersampaikan dengan baik dan dapat menghibur para pembaca sekalian, terima kasih.

All characters **cretaed** and **belongs** to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Storyline by **Aojiru**

Warning: **AU,** **OOC, Naruto POV.**

Rated: **K+ **or **T**

**Kenangan Yang Berharga**

_-0-_

-0-

0

Kuil ini sudah dibangun lebih dari satu abad yang lalu, itulah cerita yang sering kudengar dari para penduduk sekitar. Mereka juga sering menceritakan tentang keanehan-keanehan yang memang sudah biasa menyertai sebuah bangunan tua seperti ini ditempat-tempat lainnya dimanapun kau berada, kau pun pasti pernah mendengar hal seperti itu. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu tak pernah membuatku takut untuk selalu berkunjung ke kuil ini, alasannya, mungkin karena dibelakang kuil ini terdapat sebuah pondok kayu yang dibangun diantara dua buah pohon Oak besar, dan untuk anak seusiaku saat itu, hal itu amatlah menarik untuk dilewatkan. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku disana, entah itu hanya untuk sekedar bermain ataupun bersembunyi setelah menghabiskan jatah kue yang seharusnya disediakan untuk besok, serta hal-hal lainnya yang tidak lagi bisa kuingat secara utuh. Dan sejak saat itu, sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Aku meninggalkan desa ini ketika umurku enam tahun, saat itu, kondisi desa tidak seperti sekarang, tidak ada sarana yang memadai, mata pencaharian pun sangat terbatas, sangat sulit untuk merasakan kesejahteraan disini, sehingga aku, ayah dan ibuku harus rela pergi untuk mencari penghidupan yang lebih baik. Aku pergi ke kota dan meninggalkan kampung halamanku, teman-temanku dan juga kenangan masa kecilku.

Kini, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, kondisi desa sudah jauh lebih baik. Dan selama itu pula, aku tak pernah berjumpa lagi dengan kakek dan nenekku yang sepuluh tahun lalu menolak untuk mengikuti jejak kami untuk meninggalkan desa, mereka lebih memilih bertahan walaupun ditengah kondisi desa yang seperti itu. Tidak banyak hal yang kuingat tentang mereka, hanya sekilas ingatan-ingatan pendek yang masih tersisa. Pun begitu, aku tahu kalau aku amat menyayangi mereka, karena itulah, pada liburan musim panas kali ini, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi mereka selama beberapa hari.

Sekeping koin yang kulemparkan membentur teralis kayu sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke dasar, menimbulkan suara gemercing yang terdengar sangat _familiar _ditelingaku. Kubunyikan lonceng tua dengan kain penarik yang juga sudah terlihat lusuh, lalu kutepukkan tanganku sebanyak tiga kali, kupejamkan kedua mataku dan berdoa. Namun, hal itu malah membawaku pada kenangan masa lalu yang mana aku yang saat itu pasti sedang memohon kepada dewa agar ia menurunkan hujan permen atau dengan kemurahan hatinya, kuharap agar ia mau memberiku sebuah mainan baru dan permintaan-permintaan bodoh lainnya dengan penuh harapan kalau hal itu memang benar akan terjadi.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan tanpa sempat berdoa, aku berpaling dari hadapan patung sang dewa, dan beralih pada sebuah jalan setapak yang mengarah langsung kebelakang kuil.

Kususuri jalan setapak yang penuh dengan kenangan itu, rindangnya pepohonan disana menjagaku dari teriknya mentari musim panas, sambil memerhatikan sekeliling yang sudah sedikit banyak berubah, atau mungkin hanya ingatanku saja yang kian samar sesudah lama tak menjumpai tempat ini.

"Ada!" ujarku dengan semangat.

Sebuah pondok kayu yang masih bertengger kokoh diantara dua pohon Oak besar, lengkap dengan anak tangga yang dipasang dengan memaku kayu-kayu kecil pada batang pohon tersebut. Tak ada yang berubah disini, semuanya masih tampak sama, seolah sebuah lingkaran dimensi telah menjaga tempat ini dari ganasnya amukan sang waktu.

Warna coklat tua yang mendominasi, serta serpihan-serpihan serbuk kayu yang menempel saat kau menyentuhnya, juga aroma pohon Oak yang cukup menyengat penciumanmu, semua itu bagaikan sebuah racikan bumbu yang membawamu mengarungi sang waktu kembali kemasa lalu.

Kuhempaskan ranselku ke tanah, dan dengan hati-hati, kukaitkan kaki dan tanganku pada tangga-tangga kayu dan berusaha memanjatnya satu persatu. Aku yang dulu mungkin akan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sampai pada pondok itu, tapi, untuk diriku yang saat ini, hal itu bukanlah lagi sebuah masalah, hanya dengan beberapa pijakan dan aku sudah sampai pada pintu pondok.

Hampir saja kepalaku membentur pintu, kalau saja aku tidak cepat membungkukkan badanku, aku terlalu senang sampai aku tidak bisa mengingat bahwa aku sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih besar sejak saat terakhir kali aku bermain disini.

Aku menatap pada sekeliling ruangan, dan kembali terkenang pada masa lalu, hal itu menimbulkan sebuah perasaan yang menggelitik, antara sedih dan senang, ada hal yang membuatku ingin menangis, tapi disaat itu juga, ada hal yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Tanpa bisa merefleksikan perasaan itu, kuhapus air mata yang hampir jatuh disudut-sudut kedua mataku.

Aku mulai melangkah masuk, masih dengan badan yang sedikit menunduk karena khawatir kepalaku akan membentur langit-langit. Bagian dalam pondok itu dibagi menjadi dua ruangan, yang dibatasi dengan sekat-sekat kayu yang cukup tebal, bagian tempat aku berada sekarang ini biasa kugunakan untuk bermain dan di bagian satunya lagi adalah tempat untuk berisitirahat, karena dari sana ada lubang jendela bulat yang membuat semilir angin dapat melewatinya setiap saat, dan kesejukan itu selalu membuatku terlelap disana, karena itulah aku menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat untuk beristirahat.

Setiap benda yang kusentuh, seolah membuka kembali kenangan yang lama terendap didasar hatiku. Lalu, kulihat beberapa goresan yang menghiasi salah satu dinding pondok, goresan-goresan itu nampak seperti dibuat dengan sengaja.

_"Ah! Aku ingat! Ini adalah tanda untuk mengukur pertumbuhan." _Begitu pikirku.

Pada salah satu dari goresan itu terukir namaku, dan di bagian lainnya, yang berada sedikit lebih tinggi dari goresan milikku, juga terdapat nama dari si pemilik goresan itu.

"Hi-"

Sayangnya aku tak bisa membaca nama itu secara utuh, karena memang tulisan itu hanya berakhir sampai disitu. Sepertinya selama sepuluh tahun, waktu telah mengikis permukaan kayu itu sehingga membuat ukiran nama pada kayu tersebut menghilang secara perlahan. kini hanya ingatan-ingatan kecilku yang bisa kuandalkan untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Kuselami kembali kenangan masa laluku, sambil berharap dapat menemukan jawabannya, perlahan-lahan ingatan itu mulai terkuak satu-persatu, hari demi hari, waktu demi waktu yang kulewati, aku mulai bisa mengingatnya walaupun sedikit agak samar. Dan ketika kupejamkan kedua mataku, aku dapat melihat, diriku saat itu tengah berlari sambil tertawa riang dengan kincir kertas yang kuayunkan diudara, aku juga dapat melihat seorang lainnya berlari dibelakangku dan berteriak agar aku menunggunya, seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan kimono sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk berlari, aku terus berkata agar dia mengejarku, hingga akhirnya kimono yang dikenakannya mebuatnya terjatuh dan menangis.

"_Hueee.. Naruto-kun.. tu-tunggu aku.."_

"_Sudah.. sudah.. tidak apa-apa.. nih!"_

Gadis itupun tersenyum dan kembali bangkit berdiri, _"terima kasih Naruto-kun.."_

Lalu, ingatan itu kembali berganti seketika, pada bagian dimana aku berhadapan dengan seekor anjing liar, lagi-lagi gadis itu berdiri dibelakangku, dia sedang menangis, sepertinya saat itu aku tengah mencoba melindunginya dari kejaran anjing liar tersebut, dengan hanya bermodalkan tongkat kayu panjang, aku akhirnya dapat mengusir anjing liar itu.

Lalu ingatan lainnya kembali muncul, kali ini aku berada didalam pondok kayu ini, dan gadis kecil itu pun juga ada bersamaku. 

"_Sudah kubilang, aku ini lebih tinggi.."_

"_T-tapi, a-aku yang lebih tinggi.."  
><em>

"_Hee.. kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan!"_

"_Ba-bagaimana caranya?"  
><em>

"_Dengan ini!"_

"_Eh! I-itu.. mau kau apakan Naruto-kun?  
><em>

"_Kita akan mengukur tinggi badan, dan aku akan menandai tinggi badan kita dengan ini. Nah, sekarang coba kau bersandar di kayu itu."_

"_B-baik..!"_

_. . . . ._

"_Nah, sekarang giliranku, lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan barusan ya.."_

"_I-iya.."_

_. . . . ._

"_Yak! Sekarang kita lihat siapa yang lebih tinggi!"_

_. . . . ._

"_Hah! Kenapa aku bisa kalah!"_

"_Hehehehe..."_

"_Curang! Pasti kau curang! Iya kan?"_

"_T-tidak kok, kan tadi Naruto-kun sendiri yang mengukurku.."_

"_Tapi, masa' aku kalah.. aku kan laki-laki.."_

"_Me-memangnya kenapa kalau laki-laki? Apa wanita tidak boleh lebih tinggi dari laki-laki..?"_

"_Bukan begitu! Kalau wanita lebih tinggi dari laki-laki, bagaimana bisa laki-laki menjaga wanita, dan itu adalah tugas laki-laki untuk menjaga seorang wanita..!"_

"_Hee..! Ta-tapi tenang saja, kalau sudah besar nanti, Naruto-kun juga pasti akan bertambah tinggi.."_

"_Tidak bisa! Aku harus lebih tinggi sekarang! Karena kalau kau lebih tinggi dariku, bagaimana bisa aku menjagamu kalau ada bahaya!"_

"_Eh! Na-Naruto-kun mau menjagaku?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku kan laki-laki! Aku pasti akan menjagamu!"_

"_Ehehehe... a-ku senang sekali, te-terima kasih Naruto-kun.."_

"_Haha! Kau boleh mengandalkanku! Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus tambah tinggi dulu.."  
><em>

"_Ka-kalau begitu, makan sayur yang banyak ya!"_

"_Ah! Aku tidak suka sayuran!"_

"_La-lalu.. bagaimana supaya Naruto-kun bisa tambah tinggi?"  
><em>

"_Tenang saja! Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri!"_

_"Berusahalah Naruto-kun!"_

_"Hehehe.. Oh iya! kita harus menuliskan nama kita disini, agar kita tidak lupa!"_

"_K-kalau begitu, biar aku yang menulisnya."_

"_Hm.. memangnya kau bisa!"_

"_Hee.. Naruto-kun jahat! Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku kan sudah diajari oleh ayah!"_

"_Baiklah, pertama tulis namaku dulu.."  
><em>

_. . . . . _

"_Na-ru-to.. yak!"_

"_Berikutnya namamu.."_

"_I-iya.."_

"_Hi-"_

. . . . . .

"_GRATAK" _

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari ruangan di sebelah membuyarkan lamunan ku saat itu.

"Ah! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa mengingat nama itu!"

"Apa ada orang diruangan sebelah ya?" Lalu, ketika aku hendak melihat kepada ruangan disebelah, muncul sebuah wajah mungil dari balik sekat kayu tersebut, wajah seorang gadis yang cantik dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai, juga dengan kulit putihnya yang terbalut indah dengan kimono berwarna lavender, benar-benar gadis yang sangat cantik. Namun hal itu tetap tak bisa menjagaku dari rasa terkejut yang juga sekaligus membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh!"

Wajahnya terlihat khawatir ketika aku memegangi bokongku yang terbentur cukup keras.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa! M-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu.. aku hanya.. hanya.. anu.. anu.. pe-permisi!"

Dengan segera, aku beranjak turun meninggalkan pondok kayu itu, meraih tas ranselku dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan lingkungan kuil.

**_-0-_**

Hari sudah siang ketika aku sampai dirumah nenek, sambutan hangat segera menyapaku dengan disertai pelukan dan ciuman kecil dari kakek dan nenekku yang terkejut akan kedatanganku, aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan kunjunganku kesini agar hal itu bisa menjadi sedikit kejutan untuk mereka.

Aku berbincang-bincang sejenak sambil menunggu air panas yang disiapkan nenek untukku siap untuk kupakai mandi, mereka bersikeras menyuruhku mandi walaupun aku sudah menolaknya, selain karena tak ingin merepotkan, aku juga tidak terlalu suka mandi pada jam-jam seperti ini. Namun, demi menghormati keinginan mereka, aku pun menuruti atas apa yang mereka kehendaki.

Setelah selesai mandi, hidangan makanan sudah tersaji dengan cukup mewah di meja makan. Dan kalau untuk yang satu ini, jelas aku tak akan menolaknya, perutku memang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Selamat makan!"

"Hap.. nyam nyam nyam nyam nyam.."

"Bagaimana perjalananmu Naruto?" tanya kakek Jiraiya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk Udon.

"Cukup melelahkan, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi.."

"Hahahaha, aku senang mendengarnya.."

"Tambah lagi?" tanya nenek Tsunade menawarkan.

Lalu kujawab dengan penuh antusias. "Hm!"

**_-0-_**

Nenek menyajikan teh hangat setelah selesai merapikan meja makan, sementara aku dan kakek tengah duduk-duduk santai sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Tempat ini, sepertinya tidak banyak berubah ya?"

Kakek menatapku heran, sementara Nenek masuk dalam permbicaran dengan membawakan potongan melon dingin. "Begitukah?"

Sambil melahap potongan melon dingin itu, aku menganggukan kepala. "Tadi, sebelum kemari, aku sempat mampir ke kuil itu."

"Maksudmu, kuil yang dijaga oleh klan Hyuuga itu?" tanya Kakek.

"Jadi pemiliknya adalah klan Hyuuga?" tanyaku lagi.

Nenek duduk bersimpuh dengan secangkir teh dalam genggamannya. "Bukankah sewaktu kecil kau sering bermain kesana Naruto?"

"Ya, dengan gadis kecil dari klan Hyuuga itu kan? kalian berdua benar-benar dekat sekali, kau tahu?" Kakek berkata padaku dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ya, aku ingat itu!" jawabku. "Walaupun agak sedikit samar," ujarku lagi.

"Wajar saja, saat itu kau baru berusia enam tahun kan!"

Aku mengangguk. "Oh iya, tadi, saat aku berkunjung ke kuil itu, aku juga sempat melihat kedalam pondok kayu disana."

"Pondok kayu yang terdapat dibelakang kuil itu? kupikir pondok itu sudah tidak ada!" ujar kakek meragukan ingatannya.

"Masih ada kok! Dan disana aku juga bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dia mengenakan kimono berwarna lavender, sepertinya dia seumuran denganku, apa dia anak dari klan Hyuuga itu ya?"

Begitu mendengar kalimat itu, kakek langsung terbatuk menumpahkan teh yang sedang diminumnya. Nenek dengan sigap mengelap sisa-sisa teh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh Kakek.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku heran.

Nenek menghela napasnya panjang. "Gadis yang dulu selalu bermain bersamamu itu..." Nenek menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "Ia telah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?"

"Kupikir kami memberitahukan kejadiannya lewat surat!" seru Kakek.

"A-aku tidak tahu.."

"Ia meninggal setelah menderita demam yang cukup hebat," sambung Nenek.

"Kira-kira sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya, ia menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang pemurung.."

"Se-sepuluh tahun lalu?"

"Iya, sepuluh tahun lalu, tak lama setelah ayah dan ibumu pergi meninggalkan desa.."

"Jadi, tu semua karena.."

Nenek mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, "tidak apa-apa, saat itu kau masih kecil.."

"Tapi.. oh iya, berarti gadis yang kutemui tadi itu..?"

"Mungkin itu bukan dia, tapi bisa jadi itu adalah dia.."

"Eh?"

"Yah, lagi pula sekarang adalah musim panas.." ujar Kakek.

"Musim panas? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang musim panas?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Liburan?" jawabku ragu.

"Disaat musim panas tiba, mereka yang pergi akan kembali untuk menemui orang-orang yang disayanginya.."

**_-0-_**

Nenek menyuruhku untuk mencari udara segar diluar, sambil melihat pemandangan desa yang lama tak kunikmati. Tapi yang selalu ada dipikiranku adalah tentang gadis kecil itu, kalau memang ia adalah temanku yang berharga, kenapa sedikit sekali kenangan yang kuingat saat bersamanya.

Akhirnya aku hanya berjalan dengan pikiran yang tak tentu arah, begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di depan kuil Hyuuga yang siang tadi kudatangi, tanpa pikir panjang, kumasuki gerbang kuil yang nampak sepi itu, sambil berharap ada secuil kenangan yang mungkin bisa muncul dalam ingatanku.

"Entah mengapa Kakek beranggapan kalau pondok ini sudah tidak ada, padahal pondok ini masih bertengger kuat sampai detik ini," ujarku sambil memandang ke atas tempat pondok kayu itu bertengger.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali naik ke atas pondok itu, lalu aku pun mulai menaiki anak tangga dan berhasil sampai di pintu pondok dalam sekejap. Begitu masuk, kudapati tak ada seorangpun disana, begitu pula dengan bagian lain ruangan tempat gadis tadi muncul. "Tak ada siapa-siapa," ujarku lesu.

Aku melangkah mendekati jendela, menatap pemandangan desa yang terlihat cukup jelas dari tempat ini. Angin yang berhembus disana menerpa wajahku dengan lembut, membelai rambutku dengan halus.

"Ah, segarnya.." ujarku sambil memejamkan mata dan meresapi kenikmatan itu. Rasa letih seusai perjalanan tadi masih begitu terasa, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku berbaring sejenak disini.

Tapi entah bagaimana, aku tertidur.

. . . . .

"_Naruto-kun.. ba-bangun Naruto-kun.."_

"_Tunggulah sepuluh menit lagi.. aku masih ngantuk.."_

"_Ti-tidak boleh, upacaranya akan segera dimulai, k-kau harus segera bangun.."_

"_U-upacara? Upacara apa?"_

"_Iya.. u-upacara pernikahan kita, bukankah kau bilang kalau kita akan menikah?"_

_Aku terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh suara itu. "Menikah!" ujarku sambil membelalakan mata. Kulihat gadis kecil itu menarik kedua tangan kecilku dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya. _

"_Tangan kecil? Tunggu dulu! Aku.. kenapa aku berada dalam tubuh ini? Ini tubuhku saat aku masih kecil kan? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"_

_Gadis itu nampak sumringah dengan bunga warna-warni yang menghiasi kepalanya, seikat bunga juga berada didalam genggaman tangannya yang lain, sementara tangan lainnya terus menarik tangan kecilku ke hadapan patung dewa dengan penuh semangat._

"_Tu-tunggu dulu.. kenapa harus menikah?"_

"_Eh? Bukankah Naruto-kun bilang akan terus menjagaku?"_

"_Tentu saja.. ta-tapi.."_

"_Kalau begitu kita harus menikah, supaya aku bisa terus berada bersama Naruto-kun dan dengan begitu Naruto-kun juga bisa dengan mudah menjagaku setiap hari, iya kan..?" ujarnya dengan senyum ceria._

_Tanpa bisa mengelak, aku mengikuti gadis kecil itu kearah patung sang dewa._

_Ia pun mulai duduk bersimpuh, jadi aku mengikutinya._

"_Wahai sang dewa, hari ini, aku dan Naruto-kun akan menikah, jadi mulai saat ini kita akan menjadi sepasang suami istri, horee..!"_

"_Oi.. oi.. memangnya bisa menikah hanya dengan cara seperti itu!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Karena itu, mulai saat ini, Naruto-kun harus selalu berada disampingku dan menjagaku, janji ya..?"_

"_I-iya.. aku janji.."_

"_Yei! Kalau begitu, karena sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi istri Naruto-kun, maka sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, namaku sekarang adalah.. Hinata Uzumaki!"_

_. . . . ._

"Ahh!" 

Aku kembali tersadar dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Mimpi? Apakah itu.. hanya mimpi?" ujarku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak! Hal seperti itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi, dan rasanya aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu, aku yakin, itu adalah.."

"Itu adalah, kenangan yang berharga.. ya kan, Naruto-kun.."

"_Su-suara ini?" _aku membalikan wajahku untuk memastikan atas apa yang kudengar.

Lalu, seorang gadis berpakaian kimono berwarna lavender, dengan rambut panjang yang indah tergurai, juga dengan mata berwarna pucat, dan dengan senyum hangat yang terbias diwajahnya. "Hi-Hinata..?"

Senyum diwajahnya itu semakin mengembang tatkala bibirku bergerak menyebutkan namanya.

"Hmph.. aku senang, Naruto-kun masih ingat padaku.."

Aku masih meragukan dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku saat ini, "Hinata.. benarkah itu kau..?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "iya, ini aku Naruto-kun.."

Aku tak bisa mempercayainya, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa gadis yang berada dihadapanku ini memang benar dia, Hinata. kedua mataku mulai tak bisa melihat dengan jelas akibat bulir-bulir air yang mulai memenuhi kelopak mataku, aku pun segera mengusapnya sebelum beberapa dari tetes air itu mengalir perlahan menuruni pipiku hingga akhirnya jatuh membasahi lantai kayu pondok tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Naruto-kun, sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu.."

Kata-kata itu, wajah tersenyum itu, dan kehangatan itu, membuatku semakin tak sanggup untuk menahan air mata yang terus memaksa keluar dari sudut-sudut mataku ini. Akhirnya air mataku pun jatuh tatkala aku memeluk erat sosok yang berada dihadapanku itu.

"Hinata~.. Hinata~.."

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau menangis..?"

"M-maafkan aku Hinata.. maafkan aku.."

Ia kembali tersenyum, salah satu tangannya menyentuh punggungku dan tangan lainnya bergerak lembut mengusap rambutku dengan perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun, justru akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf," ujarnya dengan lembut, "kau ingat hari terakhir sebelum kau meninggalkan desa?"

Aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya, dan berhasil mendapat sedikit gambaran tentang kejadian itu.

Ia kembali berujar, seolah menuntun ingatanku untuk kembali mengingat hal itu sepenuhnya. "Saat itu, ketika kau bilang bahwa kau akan meninggalkan desa, aku benar-benar sedih, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Lalu, saat itu kau berkata, '_tenang saja Hinata, aku berjanji bahwa suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali kesini, dan bila saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan menjadi pria dewasa yang lebih tinggi dari siapapun, dengan begitu, aku pasti bisa menjagamu dari segala macam bahaya, jadi kau tidak perlu menangis lagi..' "_

"Jadi kau sudah menepati janjimu Naruto-kun, kau sudah kembali ketempat ini, akulah yang melanggar janji itu dan meninggalkanmu sendiri, akulah yang seharusnya disalahkan, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena itu, maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.."

"T-tapi.. karena aku.. kau.."

"Sudahlah, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, bukan begitu?"

Aku menyeka air mataku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan dengan lembut, ia melepas pelukanku dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel pada pundakku, dan matanya yang indah mulai memandangiku dengan seksama, "sepertinya kau sudah jadi laki-laki dewasa, ne, Naruto-kun.."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi air mata tetap tak mau berhenti mengalir dari sudut-sudut mataku. Ia lalu mengusapnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lembut, lalu ia menuntunku ke bagian lain ruangan dan menyandarkanku pada dinding kayu tempat goresan-goresan itu berada. "Ah, apakah kau bermaksud untuk.."

Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan pahat kayu yang biasa kami gunakan untuk membuat goresan di dinding, tepat diatas kepalaku, ia menggoreskan pahat itu pada dinding kayu sehingga menimbulkan goresan baru yang jauh lebih tinggi dari milikku sebelumnya. Lalu ia mengambil tangan kananku dan membukanya, sambil menaruh pahat itu di telapak tanganku. "Yak! Sekarang giliranku," ujarnya sambil bersandar pada dinding kayu yang mana terdapat goresan-goresan miliknya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menungguku untuk membuat goresan baru di dinding tersebut. "Ayo Naruto-kun, cepatlah.." ujarnya sambil membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan melihat diriku yang masih belum bergerak sedikitpun. Entah mengapa, aku kembali menitikan air mata karena hal itu, aku pun bergerak mendekat, kemudian mengangkat tangan kananku dan menggoreskan pahat itu pada dinding kayu sesuai dengan tinggi badannya saat ini.

Ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, "sudah?"

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Yak!"

Dengan sigap ia melompat sekaligus memutar tubunya menghadap dinding tempat goresan-goresan itu berada.

"Wah! Hebat! Aku kalah telak!" ujarnya ketika melihat hasil goresan-goresan itu, bahkan sebenarnya, tanpa melakukan hal itu pun hasilnya sudah dapat diketahui. "Laki-laki itu memang tumbuh dengan cepat ya.." sambungnya lagi.

"Nah, dengan begini, Naruto-kun sudah benar-benar menjadi laki-laki dewasa, dan sudah siap menghadapi bahaya macam apapun. Kelak, wanita yang akan berada disampingmu itu pasti akan sangat senang mendapati seorang Naruto-kun yang menjaganya. Kalau bisa, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi wanita yang bersanding disebelah Naruto-kun itu, sayangnya.. tuhan tidak mengijinkannya."

Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan denganku, tangan lembutnya menyibak rambut kuningku dengan lembut, lalu turun perlahan menyapu pipiku yang basah oleh air mata, ia menatap mataku dengan pandangan yang amat memilukan.

"Dan sekarang, disinilah aku berada, hanya bisa memandang laki-laki yang sangat kukagumi, laki-laki yang mana ingin kuhabiskan sepanjang waktuku bersamanya, laki-laki yang mau menjagaku dari segala macam bahaya, melindungiku siang dan malam, dan.. dan.."

Dari pandanganku yang buram oleh air mata, aku dapat melihat Hinata yang kini juga ikut menangis dalam penderitaannya. Kedua tanggannya kini beralih pada bola matanya yang tak henti-henti menitikan air mata. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memeluknya, dan ikut menangis merasakan kesedihannya, kesedihanku, dan kesedihan kami berdua.

Aku menangis, air mataku tumpah tak terbendung, ini terlalu pedih untuk dijalani. Aku berharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu selain memeluknya

"Naruto-kun, kuharap.. kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku.."

"Tidak akan! Sedikitpun aku tidak akan melupakanmu Hinata. Kau adalah orang yang berharga, dan semua kenanganku bersamamu akan menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga sepanjang hidupku, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu Hinata, tidak akan pernah!"

"Terima kasih.. aku sangat senang mendengarnya Naruto-kun, dengan begini, setidaknya aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang, dan sekali lagi.. maafkan aku Naruto-kun, maafkan aku karena harus membuatmu menanggung derita ini sendirian.." ujarnya dengan lemah.

Aku dapat melihat tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandanganku, dan rasa takut akan kehilangannya kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhku, "tidak! Jangan pergi Hinata, jangan pergi.." teriakku dengan histeris. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya lenyap dari pelukanku, hilang tak berbekas.

"Hinata...!"

Aku terbangun, memandang langit dari jendela bulat yang sudah nampak kemerahan, mentari senja mulai meninggalkan angkasa, menyisakan pekatnya malam yang tak lama lagi akan segera datang.

Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kualami, sebuah kenyataan, ataukah sebuah mimpi belaka, terlalu sulit bagiku untuk bisa membedakannya sementara pekatya malam tak memberiku banyak waktu lagi untuk bisa memikirkannya. Aku pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempatku biasa beristirahat di pondok itu, begitu kakiku bergerak melangkah, kakiku menginjak sebuah benda yang tergeletak dilantai kayu tersebut, aku pun menunduk dan meraih benda itu.

"Ini.." ujarku sambil menatap sebuah pahat yang biasa kami gunakan untuk membuat goresan di dinding. Aku berdiri dan kembali melangkah, pandanganku tertuju pada goresan-goresan yang kami buat sewaktu kecil, dan disana, terdapat dua buah goresan baru, masing-masing terdapat pada goresan milikku dan satunya lagi, terdapat pada goresan seorang gadis cantik berkimono yang merupakan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, Hinata.

**-SELESAI-**

_-0-_

-0-

0

**A.N**

Terima kasih buat para pembaca sekalian yang sudah mau membaca Fiction ini. saya merasa sangat senang, dan semoga fiction yang saya buat ini dapat menghibur hati para pembaca sekalian. Dan kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan refyunya guna perbaikan untuk masa-masa mendatang, kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan lapang dada.

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Mine Kitei Kurete, Doumo Arigatou.

**Aojiru**.


End file.
